


Because I Do Care

by RosieTheRo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angel and Demon AU, Comfort, First Kisses, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieTheRo/pseuds/RosieTheRo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even demons can have guardian angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I Do Care

**Author's Note:**

> The semester’s winding down and I hope I can get some more of these half-finished fics done and posted ( ; w ;)

For Feliks, getting summoned was the biggest pain in the ass. He’d be minding his own business, doing whatever, and then suddenly, _poof!_ There he was in the mortal realm with some boring human making demands from him and all Feliks could do every time was roll his eyes and teleport back home, not at all caring of he left someone hanging. That was their problem, not his.

Humans rarely ever asked him for anything worthwhile, anyway. It was always power this or revenge that or immortality blah blah blah. Feliks really didn’t care. Maybe once or twice in a century there’d be someone trying to save a dying loved one, which was sweet, but Feliks never took those requests either.

“Dude, I’m just gonna tell you straight up; it won’t work. Demon magic is _designed_ to screw you over. It never turns out good for anyone involved. Like, yeah, your husband’s cancer will be cured, but then he’s going to get hit by a truck or something like a day later, and then you’re not even gonna get to meet him in heaven afterwards ‘cause if you make this deal your soul’s going to hell, so just, like, don’t do it okay? You’re both good people, you’ll be together again in the end.”

Yeah, okay, he was a demon but he wasn’t a jerk.

It was only getting worse in recent years, with all these summoning rituals spreading around online. Some of them were bogus, but way too frequently lately, Feliks had found himself standing in the middle of a dorm room or bedroom surrounded by stunned teenagers or college kids all gawking at him, who had clearly not expected those random instructions they’d found on an image board to actually cause a demon to appear.

“Uh, yes? Can I help you?”

Most of the time they just kept staring, so he’d roll his eyes as always and teleport away, hoping those kids would be smart enough not to try again and accidentally summon a demon who would do much more than just be annoyed at being interrupted.

He wasn’t afraid to gripe about it either.

“You angels are so lucky, you don’t get dragged down to Earth when you’re trying to take a shower every time someone says a prayer or something.”

Toris always gave him a reproachful look when the subject came up. “You know that if we could, I would.”

“Yeah, and that’s why you’re the angel and not me.”

Feliks often got the impression he annoyed Toris, at least a little bit, but the angel still always put up with him for some reason. Maybe it was just habit, maybe it was familiarity, but somehow, Toris still liked him, enough to talk to him, enough to call him a friend, even enough to seem a bit interested whenever Feliks teasingly flirted with him. Feliks was glad for that, because he liked Toris a lot too. His flirting wasn’t always just teasing after all.

It was in the middle of a conversation with Toris, floating in that nebulous space between heaven and hell where mortals couldn’t tread, that he got summoned one day. It was extra irritating because Feliks felt like he was really close to getting Toris to kiss him on the mouth instead of just chaste kisses to his cheek, when he was yanked roughly into the mortal realm, bursting into a summoning circle with an acrid cloud of smoke and an annoyed groan.

“Oh, my God, _what?!_ ”

He glared out at the circle of humans surrounding him, expecting to see a crowd of teens all staring open-mouthed at him, like he had seen the last dozen or so times this had happened, but was kind of surprised to see that they all looked like adults, and were all watching him with a sort of quiet excitement. There were maybe ten of them all together, surrounding the summoning circle he now stood in. They all seemed dressed pretty normally for humans these days, no flowing robes or hoods, but there was a sort of cleanliness to them that seemed almost clinical. The room they were in was dark, narrow, and windowless, seemingly made of stone. Maybe a chapel, Feliks thought, but it was only a guess. That sort of thing wasn’t really his area of expertise, after all.

He blinked, a little taken aback at getting summoned by an actual cult for the first time in what felt like ages. He recovered his composure quickly though, letting out an annoyed huff and placing a hand on his hip, his tail swaying lazily behind him.

“Okay, yeah, what do you want?” he asked, facing the man who stood directly in front of him. He was the one holding the ancient spell tome, so probably the leader of the group. 

The man was grinning wide, showing nearly perfectly white teeth, so straight they almost looked fake. Everyone else in the circle had similar looks on their faces. Even as a demon, Feliks was a little creeped out. They couldn’t hurt him, he was sure, but it made him edgy to think what these people would do to other mortals if given the chance. 

“Demon,” the leader said, voice eerily soft. 

Ordinarily, Feliks would have come back with an “I have a name, you know” sort of comment, but he held his tongue this time, waiting to see what they wanted with him. These didn’t seem like the type of people to mess around with, immortal or not.

“We are here to cleanse this world,” the leader said. “We will destroy the impure and the unworthy. We will make this world perfect again.”

Oh, boy, it was one of _these_ cults. Feliks groaned internally as he half-listened to the guy go on about how humanity was corrupt and the leaders of the world were blinded by sympathy and that if they could just realize that getting rid of all these leeches and burdens to society would solves everyone’s problems, all that nonsense that Feliks had already heard a dozen times before. He watched, annoyed yet still a little apprehensive, as the cult leader’s smile and eyes grew wider, his expression turning more gleeful with each hateful word spilling from his mouth. His eyes scanned the rest of the cultists surrounding him, each of their faces mirroring the excited look their leader wore.

Bunch of creeps, Feliks thought with a grimace.

“And that,” the leader said, finally wrapping up his little monologue. “Is where you come in, demon.” He was practically quivering with excitement now, the book trembling in his hands. “The fools that live in this world, they don’t believe in magic anymore. They can’t see it, they can’t trace it. With your magic, we can eliminate this filth before anyone can realize what’s happening, and once they do, they won’t stand a chance!”

He finished his speech with a manic, triumphant grin, the rest of the circle buzzing and murmuring with excitement. Feliks stood still, eyeing the cult leader dubiously, before taking a deep breath and blowing it out of his mouth.

"Ooookay," he said slowly, shifting uneasily on his heels. "Well. That sounds like a terrible plan for pretty much everyone else involved, so I'm gonna go home now,” he gestured vaguely over his shoulder. “And recommend you guys get some psychiatric help, 'cuz seriously, this isn't healthy-"

He was cut off by his own surprised yelp as something clamped tight around his wrists and ankles, pulling his arms straight down at his sides and keeping his feet firmly where they stood. He looked down, shocked to see his hands and feet were bound by ethereal chains, tying him directly to the circle. His face twisted into a glare as he yanked hard, but he barely rattled them.

"What's the deal?!" he demanded, glaring back up at the cult leader. "Let me go, now!"

“You can’t leave,” the leader grinned, the rest of the cult closing in on the summoning circle. “You won’t leave. Not until we’ve cleansed this world.”

Feliks glowered, mentally running through all the teleportation spells he knew and reciting them in his head. Usually that was enough to pull him back out of the mortal world and take him home but, he realized with a growing sense of dread, none of them were working this time. 

He refused to let his captors see his worry though, snarling, “And what makes you think I’m even going to cooperate, huh? You’re not gonna get very far without my help, so you might as well give up and break the circle now!”

“We don’t need you, demon,” the leader leered. “We just need your magic.”

He slammed his open palm onto the spell book, shouting some ancient, foreign words, and Feliks gasped in shock and pain as the shackles suddenly started burning. He felt them pulse hotly and cling tighter to him as he jerked in reflex, an overwhelming sense of dizziness and fatigue clouding his thoughts as his magic was pulled forcibly from his body, draining into the circle below him.

The pit of his stomach sank as the realization hit him. He was surrounded by humans who genuinely wanted to hurt other people, and now they had his magic at their disposal, magic that was specifically designed to harm mortals. The draining process would be slow, he could already tell by how much magic he still had left, but it was going to hurt.

Through his hazy, foggy vision, Feliks eyed the cult leader nervously, skin crawling as his smile stretched wider, showing off every single perfect, white tooth.

"The cleansing begins now," he said ominously, the rest of the cultists repeating his words softly and closing in around the summoning circle.

_CRACK!_

The sound echoed through the chapel, and each cultist froze, apparently as surprised as Feliks was. The leader’s hand lifted off the page of the book in surprise, Feliks gasping with relief as the chains stopped draining his power. His legs shook, but he remained upright, determined to stay on his feet as long as he had the magic left to do so. He wasn’t going to let these creeps see him keeling.

Another loud, shuddering _CRACK!_ filled the room, the walls trembling and dust drifting down from the ceiling. While the rest of the cultists whipped their heads around, the circle breaking as they started shifting uncertainly on their feet, Feliks looked up, and saw the stone roof above them had a long, thin fissure going right down the middle of it, just barely visible in the candlelight. With the great, heavy sound of stone sliding against stone, part of the ceiling bowed, splitting the crack further, revealing thin shafts of yellow light, slicing through the gloom of the small building.

By now the cultists had all turned to stare up at the growing crack, including the slack-jawed leader, and the whole group flinched and stumbled back when the gap widened by another half-inch, fine fissures splitting off from the main crack. The light was getting brighter, turning white, shining through the dust and haze that hovered in the air.

Feliks realized what was happening just quick enough to duck his head and squeeze his eyes tightly shut, before the ceiling split wide open and flooded the dark room with intense, blinding light. He heard many of the cultists scream and cry out, their eyes burning at the sight, even Feliks's eyes aching from the red daze he saw through his eyelids. There was a loud swooping sound, like giant wings flapping. The light faded, but the frightened cries of the cultists did not. Feliks pried one eye open and saw the whole building lit with white light, emanating from the blazing sword of one very pissed-off looking angel, who hovered just above the split ceiling.

Toris glowered down at the scrambling, half-blind cultists, lifting his sword and diving down at them. For a stunned second, Feliks thought he was actually going to hurt them, but he pulled up and flew swiftly over them, landing heavily right in front of Feliks. He swung his sword and struck the chains binding his wrists, then again and hit the shackles around his ankles. The chains shattered, and Toris dragged his blade through the summoning circle, carving deep into the stone and breaking it. The light faded, the magic contained within it dissipating into the ether.

Feliks stumbled free and fell forward, relieved to feel Toris’s strong arm loop around his waist, wrapping his own arms around the angel’s neck.

"We need to go!" Toris said, spreading his wings, but Feliks held him to the ground for a moment.

"The book!" he cried out, pointing at the thick volume where the leader had dropped it. "If they still have that, they'll just summon something else!"

Toris caught on quickly, jabbing the tip of his sword into the leather cover. Pierced by sacred fire, the heavy tomb instantly lit up in flames, burning away every curse and summons within it.

"Okay, _now_ we can go!" Feliks said, flapping his own leathery wings frantically and pulling Toris along with him.

Keeping his arm snug around Feliks's waist, Toris beat his wings and kept pace with the demon, the pair pressing in tight and slipping through the split ceiling. They picked up speed as they ascended, leaving the mortal realm and the scrambling cultists far behind. Feliks clung to Toris all the way up, and was grateful that Toris kept hold of him too.

The adrenaline and the steep climb soon caught up with them, and they started to slow down, breathing heavily.

"We can stop here," Toris panted, gesturing to a nearby cloud. They landed gently on the soft surface, Feliks's legs feeling shaky as he sat heavily on the fluffy, cottony mass.

"Wow, uh," he looked up at Toris with a shaky grin and breathless laugh. "That was kinda scary, huh?"

Toris didn't look nearly do amused, sheathing his sword and kneeling beside Feliks.

"You're hurt," he said, gently grabbing Feliks's wrist, which the demon noticed had a large burn around it, where the shackles had scorched through his gloves and seared his skin. His other wrist and both ankles sported similar wounds, too.

"Hey, you know, nothing I can't handle," the demon laughed, but his voice was still shaking. 

Toris didn't reply. He ran his palms gently over the burn, pressing his own magic into the wound. Feliks exhaled heavily.

“That… that could have been really bad,” he mumbled, looking over the edge of the cloud down to the mortal world, now far below them. The pain in his wrist was fading as Toris healed him, his magic feeling warm and soft as it seeped into his wound.

“I am glad you’re okay,” Toris said gently, giving Feliks’s hand a brief squeeze before letting it go and reaching for his other wrist.

“I was thinking more about people down there,” Feliks mused, glancing at his healed wrist. The skin was still raw and red, but the wound had been covered, and would be gone completely in a few days. “Since when did humans learn how to drain demon magic?”

“Judging by that book, they figured it out a long time ago,” Toris sighed. “The spells must have been lost, and they’re only just now using them. Here, give me your foot.”

Feliks pulled his legs up from over the edge of the cloud, turning to face Toris, watching his eyes narrow in concentration as he massaged his magic into one of his burned ankles.

“We need to tell the higher-ups about this,” Toris continued. “On both our ends.”

Feliks nodded. “Yeah, definitely.”

Toris switched to his other ankle, and Feliks glanced back over the edge of the cloud. “Lucky you showed up when you did, huh?” he laughed nervously.

“Well, ah, actually,” Toris mumbled as he finished up with Feliks’s ankle. He sat up on his knees, brushing his hair out of his face. “I was… kind of keeping an eye on you already.”

Surprised, Feliks looked back up at him. “What, seriously?”

“I know, it’s silly,” Toris said, clearly flustered. “But, well, mortals aren’t always predictable, and it worried me to think that one of them might try something…” He shook his head. “Of course, I never expected something like what just happened but still…”

"Wait, you've been watching me every time I get summoned?" Feliks asked, eyes widening.

Toris’s shoulders hunched up slightly. “…For a while now, yes.”

Feliks laughed, rocking back. "Aww, you _do_ care!"

He grinned, expecting Toris to scoff and demand he take this seriously, or flush pink and try to save face. Instead, the angel's face fell, and he looked away from Feliks, his long hair covering his face again.

Feliks’s grin slipped. “Uh, you alright?”

He didn’t reply, and Feliks saw his hands fidgeting with the little tufts of cloud.

“Did I say something wrong?”

Toris exhaled heavily, twisting his fingers into the cloud. "Do I... really give the impression that I don't care?"

Feliks’s eyes widened. "What? No – I was just teasing!” He sat up on his knees, crawling closer. “Did that really bug you that much?"

"Yes,” Toris sighed again, wiping his hair out of his face. Feliks saw that his expression seemed troubled and uncertain. “Because... I do care. Immensely."

A little stunned, Feliks stayed quiet. He kept eye-contact with Toris, until the angel dropped his gaze, cheeks turning pink.

“I know our friendship isn’t the most… conventional,” Toris said. “And I know we have very different priorities and places in the world, but… you are still my friend, and I care for you so deeply, and it frightens me that mortals can have so much power over you, not just because they could hurt people, but because they could hurt _you_ -”

“Hey, _hey!_ ” Feliks said firmly, gripping Toris’s shoulder. The angel’s voice had been rising in volume as his words got faster, and Feliks could see his expression getting more distraught. “Hey,” he repeating, gentler this time, kneeling down in front of Toris. “I’m okay. Really. A little shaken up, but I’m gonna be just fine.”

Toris sighed heavily, looking embarrassed as he dropped his gaze. Feliks cupped his cheeks in his hands, mindful of his claws, and guided Toris to look back up at him.

“How long have you been worrying about this kind of stuff?” he asked. 

“…A few centuries,” Toris mumbled.

Feliks chuckled. “Jeez, no wonder you’re always so uptight.”

He was glad to see Toris laugh too this time, even if it was a bit nervous and flustered. “I suppose I can be at times.”

Without even really thinking about it, Feliks leaned in and pressed his lips to Toris’s cheek. He felt Toris go slightly stiff for second, like he usually did whenever Feliks teasingly kissed him, caught off guard by the demon’s forwardness. But, Feliks wasn’t teasing this time, and Toris seemed to realize that, relaxing and bringing his own hands up to rest on Feliks’s shoulders, before hugging him tightly. The demon smiled to himself, letting Toris pull him closer, resting his head against the crook of his neck. He could feel warmth radiating off Toris’s body, seeping into his own skin.

“Are you sharing your magic with me?” he asked, mouth close to Toris’s ear.

“You’re still shaking,” Toris replied. “They must have drained a lot of magic out of you.”

He was right, Feliks realized, feeling a subtle tremor still running through his body. 

“You’re a total sweetheart, you know that?” he smiled softly, kissing the crook of Toris’s neck. 

“This is typically what angel do.”

“Yeah, but they don’t usually do it for demons.”

Toris didn’t reply right away, and Feliks buried his face in his neck, holding him a bit tighter.

“I’m really lucky to have you,” he mumbled, not sure Toris could hear him, or that he wanted to be heard. “I’m really glad you’re my friend…”

“…Feliks?”

He looked up. Toris was watching his closely, eyes searching his expression. 

“Yeah?”

Toris swallowed, and seemed to hesitate for a second. “May I kiss you?”

Feliks blinked, and a slight smirk pulled at his lips.

“You don’t need to ask,” he chuckled, turning so Toris could kiss his cheek, as he usually did.

“No, I mean…”

Toris trailed off, and Feliks felt his hand on his chin, guiding his head back up so they faced each other. Toris looked really, really nervous for some reason, and just as Feliks realized why, he leaned forward and chastely pressed their lips together. 

For Feliks, being a demon, and an incubus at that, kissing should not have been that big a deal. 

Yet, for some reason, this felt like an incredibly big deal.

It was less than a second before Toris pulled back, Feliks amused by how pink his face had turned. Surprisingly though, he was a bit stunned himself. Since when was Toris that forward?

He kind of liked it. Even if he was still being extremely tame.

So, he said as much.

“That was nice,” he said, smiling softly, turning into a bit of a smirk when Toris blushed deeper.

“It wasn’t too short?” Toris asked. “I know you’re more, um, experienced with this sort of thing, so I don’t want to disappoint-”

“Sometimes,” Feliks interrupted gently. “The person is more important than the action.” He chuckled. “You know, I didn’t think you’d ever kiss me on the mouth, so, I’m pretty much ecstatic right now.”

Toris’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“Totally.”

“Ah… may I kiss you again, then?”

He leaned up to meet Toris this time, and thought it was absolutely adorable that he could feel the angel’s smile against his own mouth. What a cutie, he thought, and, just because it was what he always did when he was kissing, opened his mouth to lick gently at the seam between Toris’s lips.

Toris jumped rather violently, pulling back, and Feliks nearly laughed at loud at how red his face had turned.

“Too early for tongue?” he asked.

“A bit, yes,” Toris mumbled, clearly flustered. 

Feliks snickered, amused, but still apologized. “Heh, sorry. Guess stuff like that just comes more natural to demons than angels, huh?”

“I think so, generally speaking,” Toris said. “You’ll need to be patient with me when it comes to kissing, I’m afraid.”

“Eh, that’s worth waiting for,” Feliks beamed. “What about, ah… stuff _other_ than kissing?”

He bit back a laugh as Toris’s face turned redder. “That… will have to wait and see.”

Feliks giggled, but still said, “That’s fine. I can wait ‘till you’re ready. Or if you’re never ready, that’s fine too. I can survive on kisses, no problem.”

Toris blinked, looking slightly surprised that the demon would be capable of such patience. “I… thank you.” 

He ran a hand through his hair and glanced up at the sun. “We should get going. We still need to tell everyone about what just happened.”

“Oh, yeah, right,” Feliks said. 

Toris stood up, offering Feliks a hand, which he took gratefully.

“How do you feel now?” Toris asked, keeping his hands on Feliks’s shoulders. “Do you think you can fly?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Feliks said. His legs still felt a little wobbly, but borrowing that magic from Toris had made him feel much stronger. “But stick close, alright? Just in case.”

Toris nodded, keeping hold of Feliks’s hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“Ready?” he asked.

“Just one more kiss?” Feliks asked. “For good luck?”

Toris raised an eyebrow. “‘Luck,’ huh?”

“Fine,” Feliks pouted. “One more kiss ‘cause I want one?”

He caught Toris smirking slightly before he leaned over, quickly pressing his lips to Feliks’s mouth. 

“Now you’re being patient _and_ honest,” Toris chuckled. “You’ll be wearing a halo before you know it.”

Feliks scoffed. “Oh please, the day your higher-ups let me stick around is the day hell freezes over. And let me tell you!” he added. “Over two-thousand years, and I’ve never seen it happen!”

“You never know,” Toris mused with a smile. “I’ve got plenty of good words to put in for you. I’m sure some angels would be quite impressed with a demon who doesn’t strike deals to avoid hurting people.”

Feliks clicked his tongue. “Yeah, well, I still like to stick weird things in certain orifices, so they’ll probably take issue with that.”

Toris spluttered and Feliks laughed, tugging on the angel’s hand. “Come one, we’ve got flying to do, don’t break on me just yet.”

“You are ridiculous.”

“You love me.”

“Yes I do.”

It was Feliks’s turn to nearly break at his bluntness, surprised to find his cheeks turning warm. He pouted as Toris grinned, flapping his wings with a huff.

“Let’s get going already.”

“Alright.”

“…Love you too, by the way.”

Toris gave him another kiss to his cheek and he smiled all the way up through the clouds.

**Author's Note:**

> I've also gotta give a shout out to the film series Angels in America as inspiration for Liet's dramatic entrance. I couldn't find a decent clip online, but yeah. Angel basically tears apart this guy's house to visit him while the music swells and the choir goes nuts with "hallelujahs." Great scene.


End file.
